warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warhammer 40k fanon:History
The Creation The creation of this wiki is pretty amusing, actually. The creator Andrew found that no wiki had yet been made for Warhammer 40k fanon. He immediately made one, and then finished his homework. Unfortunately for him however, he found that he had accidentally closed his browser page. After several failed attempts to guess the wiki's URL, he called in his real life friend Ethan in to help him. Ethan spent several hours of searching wiki and the internet, but found that the wiki had disappeared. There was no time to continue searching however, as for both Andrew and Ethan half yearly exams had begun. As soon as these exams were over, Andrew found it. Three days later, Ethan began construction on templates and his first article, Anguish IV. Several other articles were made, and for the time being it looked as if the wiki would just stay minor and unnoticed. The Merge A short while after this, Andrew was contacted by Vegas adict who wanted to discuss a merge into his 40k fanon wiki. Andrew discussed this with Ethan, and the two agreed that Ethan would try to find a diplomatic solution. Looking into the history of both wikis, Ethan found that his and Andrew's wiki had been created first. He stated this to Vegas adict, along with the compromise that should Vegas adict merge into this wiki; he would be made a Bureaucrat and have as much power as Ethan and Andrew. After roughly a week of talking this over with his other admin, Vegas agreed and the merge began. Roughly two days later the merge was complete and Vegas was made a bureaucrat. Additionally; Run4urLife! who had been helping with templates and such was promoted to Admin. The Role Play After a short period of time after the merge, the first Role Play on the site was created. This Role Play was known as the Fires of Heaven, and it was to become the biggest work on the site, having 68,648 Individual Characters! For the first collaborative project on the wiki, thats absolutely ridiculous. Meanwhile on the wiki websites, Alistar became the first featured article and this wiki gained it's 24th article. The Century Mark Roughly a month after these events transpired, the wiki received it's 100th article. This article came in the form of the numerous quote pages created by Jochannon. This boosted wiki communications and friendship, and formed a few more bonds between the users. Ethan was now deciding on the full forming of the Ravaged's physics and abilities, while at the same time he was trying to work on The Ravaged: Recordings. The wiki admins also had to give out their first real block, to a user who lost his temper and made a personal attack on another user. People were having more fun, more articles were forming, and the article rate of the wiki had become roughly 4 per day. Things seem to be looking up. 200th We got to the 200th mark, failed to finish ANOTHER RP and started another one. Tango fever hit the wiki, Dark Seer Breaks out in stab wounds and Solbur has an urge to get kicked in the face.